I Almost Do
by EccentricKlutz
Summary: "...And I hope sometimes you wonder about me." - Nina. Nina left Fabian because of the connection of the Chosen One and the Osirian. They were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. But maybe, leaving Fabian, was for the best. It's probably better off this way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis nor Taylor Swift's song _I Almost__ Do_**

**Author's Note: So, I've been thinking about making this one-shot or this might turn multi chaptered. But still, I was wondering about Nina was thinking when she was gone. So… Let's start! This is in Nina's POV by the way!  
**

* * *

_I bet this time of night you're still up._

_I bet you're tired of a long hard week._

_I bet you're sitting in a chair by a window, looking out at the city._

_And I bet, sometimes you wonder about… me._

* * *

My lips touch the hot chocolate, it was freezing. My body was wrapped in a blanket; I felt the warmth of the blanket. I bet if I was with Fabian, I would feel warmer. But I left, I left him with a note that was the meaning of our break-up. Why did I have to leave? "_I bet Fabian is looking out of the city." _I look outside the window, looking out of the city asI thought, my blue-green eyes look up at the night sky. _"Can Fabian see the same stars as me?" _A soft smile plays on my lips, a memory flashed through my mind. **(A/N: I would've put a flashback here from season 1 but I forgot what they said ._.) **We were looking out of the window with a telescope, the stars. It was one of our clues.

"That was a great day…" A melodic laugh emits my lips. But then, the laughter dies down. I look back outside the window, if Fabian was doing the same thing… I bet, he wonders about me at times.

* * *

_And I just wanna tell you,_

_It takes everything in me, not to call you._

_And I wish I could run to you._

_And I hope you know that, every time I don't_

_I almost do_

_I almost do._

* * *

My eyes caught the sight of my phone, it was blinking. I saw the contact, _Fabian_. A frown forms on my lips, "I'm sorry, Fabian…" I click the Decline button. "I want to stay in contact, Fabian. But I can't… I just can't… Every time you call or send me a message… I never answer." But I almost do.

* * *

_I bet you think I either on or hate you_

'_Cause every time you reached out, there's no reply._

_I bet it never ever occurred to you, that I can't say "Hello" to you_

_And risk another goodbye._

* * *

I choked on a sob, I didn't want to cry. Crying is a weakness. And I can't show my weaknesses.

But, Fabian is my weakness. And I know he thinks I hate him or even moved on. But, I can never move on. I remember I said that we have to move on. That's the way of life.

I'm never going to move on. Fabian is still my love. I bet that he never realizes that I can't say hello to him. By the way I answer, he already knows I can't say hello. That's what hurts the most.

He doesn't want to risk another goodbye.

* * *

_And I just wanna tell you_

_It takes everything in me, not to call you._

_And I wish I could run to you,_

_And I hope you know that, every time I don't_

_I almost do_

_I almost do._

* * *

My hands were holding on my phone, I was staring intently at my lockscreen. It was us. It was… Fabina. I smiled sadly; I wanted to call him… Very badly. But, that's very treacherous. If I go in contact, it'll mess up everything.

I almost did. I was right about to press the "CALL" button but then, I locked my phone.

"I can't handle this… But I have to."

* * *

_Oh, we made quite a mess, babe_

_It's probably better of this way._

_And I confess, baby_

_In my dreams, I'm touching your face._

* * *

I throw my phone to the other side of the couch; a tear runs down my face. "It's probably better off this way…" I thought out loud.

I touch my lips, the feeling of when my lips press onto his. Our lips move in sync, perfect melody, perfect match. We were like a puzzle pieces that were meant to be together.

But someone lost one of us, and now we are separated.

Broken.

Lost.

Lonely.

But, in my dreams, I'm with Fabian. Creating our Fabina memories, only in my dreams.

Oh, how I long for it to be reality.

* * *

_And asking me if I wanna try again with you._

_And I almost do._

* * *

"Nina, can we restart?" I was in a dream; it looked clearly vivid to me.

I nod happily, "Of course, Fabian. I missed you… So much." I wrapped my arms around the brunette's waist.

But Fabian, in reality, I almost do.

* * *

_I bet this time of night, you're still up_

_I bet you're tired of a long hard week._

_I bet you're sitting in a chair by the window, looking out at the city_

* * *

I glanced outside my window, once again. I bet Fabian is staring outside the window right now, tired, and lonely. Like I am right now.

I pick up my phone, and just started to type.

_**Fabian, maybe in 6 or even 10 years. We may had moved on. But, we can try to meet up at Anubis House. And create our last memory of Fabina. Without letting our future lovers know. We can share our last and final kiss, if we can try to meet. I don't know if we can. But, the future will find a way. We'll find a way. Let's just… Move on. Please remember this, Fabian. You're still my best friend. We just can't be together. The world made it this way. But, somehow, we're forever Fabina. And we can accept that. We have to accept everything. This may or may not(most likely may) be the last time I can be in contact with you. So… Thank you for all of those memories, Fabian, I love you… Bye. ~Nina**_

I sent the message to Fabian, he might reply back. But I won't reply. This is how it is now. Everything is hard. We just have to live with it, we made a lot of sacrifices. And this is my sacrifice.

Letting go of the rope.

Letting go of Fabian.

Letting go of this love.

This is our closure.

_And I hope sometimes you wonder about me._

* * *

**Okay, done! This took me a while to do! 1,000 words, baby! YEAH! So, I finished this at midnight… Yeah. I messed up but I wanted to get it over with. Another one-shot or a multiple chapter… I dunno might come by soon! It's called "20 Seconds"! It's not a continuation for this. 20 Seconds is another Fabina story.**

**But if you want me to make another chapter, Review or PM me! **

**And if you do, send me an idea. I'm running out of ideas here! .**

**Kitteh is out!  
**

**BYEEE! **


	2. AN: Continuation of I Almost Do

**Hello, everybody! So people said I should continue this and I'm gonna continue! I was planning for 20 Seconds to be another story but, it's going to be a continuation for this! GET EXCITED! I have the entire story-line ready! I hope y'all will like it! It'll be out soon.**

**Kitteh is out!**

**BAI! **


End file.
